Organization XIII Goes Cruising
by LightxDarkness813
Summary: Well, welcome to the world of wonder and chaos when we find our villains go on vacation in a 5 day cruise! What will happen to them? Why did Roxas turn into a girl? Why am I giving out spoilers for the story? It's fun that way!
1. How This Whole Thing Started

Rin: Hey again, guys!! I've had enough of family and romance fictions so I'm here to see if I could make you laugh. Idiotic I know. But hey, worth a try!! As the title suggests, this will be an Organization XIII Fanfic. Dude!! They're cruisin' to worlds!! Woo-hoo!! Let's get it started!! Well, basically, I don't own anything here. The plot's my idea though. I took some ideas from another fanfic. I don't own Kingdom Hearts as well. But I do own those random characters and the FA Rose. The song used here: Simple and Clean (Utada Hikaru), Hot and Cold (Katy Perry), last but ain't least, I Kissed A Girl (Katy Perry). I don't own them as well.

Axel (NOT the one in the story): And hey, lemme introduce myself a bit. *Ahem*

The name's Axel, Got it Memorized?? No, literally. The name's Axel.

And I am the Editor of this story, and the Axel in this story (though I am not 'controlling' him for now), and idea giver… Yeah something like that. CREDITS TO RIN!!! *SCRAMS off to said person*

* * *

It was dark as always in The World That Never Was (WTNW) and all the crew were getting bored looking at Kingdom Hearts EVERY SINGLE DAY. So, that's where this whole plan came along. Axel and Roxas was on a mission in Twilight Town and go figure, they found 14 free tickets to a luxurious cruise. Lucky indeed.

Axel: HEIYA XEMMY!!!!! WE'RE BACK FROM HUNTING!!!!!

Roxas: Please, Axel. We haven't even step foot inside the castle. Don't you have any shame? Those Dusks were looking at you!!

Axel: Well, sorry Mr. Sourpuss. I'm just excited about the cruise.

Roxas: o_o You're a Nobody. You can't feel, dude.

Axel: True enough. I think those Dusks were actually looking at you, beautiful.

Roxas: Oh don't you start calling me 'Angel of Light'.

Roxas summoned his Keyblades.

Axel: O_O Woah, dude. I was only joking then!! I'm still joking now!!

Roxas: Hmph, I thought so.

Footsteps were heard Roxas and Axel looked behind them and there, was a blond guy wet from head to toe.

Axel: Demyx?! Yo, bro!! Whazzup?! What happened to you, man?

Demyx: *Cough* *Cough* *Smiles* *Faints*

Roxas: Well that's pathetic. At least he smiled before he fainted.

Axel: =_=U Talk about weapons killing own master. Let's just carry him back to the HQ.

Roxas: You mean the Castle?

Axel: Well, duh!!

They walked inside the castle to find Larxene threatening Marluxia to let her use his scythe for a day or she's gonna kill him. Then, they found Zexion trying to tie his shoelaces to no avail. Vexen was laughing like mad and the old man Xigbar was losing to a game of Poker with Luxord, who's laughing while Xigbar was saying all curses he could think of. Xemnas was actually cuddling a teddy bear. Saix? Making tea for his 'master'.

Axel: Awww!! Is that Cookieeeeeeeee?!

Xemnas: Wha--?! No. 8!! How...??? When did you arrive?

Axel: 5 seconds ago. Speaking of which. Is that Cookieeeeee behind you?!

Xemnas: Please, it's not Cookieeeeee. It's Cookieeeeeeeeeeeee!! 13 'e's!!

Roxas: Is that even necessary?? *Facepalm*

Xemnas: Would you like me to call you Rox-"ass", No. 13?!

Roxas: ... Phedophile, bully!!

Xemnas: I am not a phedophile!! You don't even know what it means!!

Roxas: Yeah I do!! It means—

Saix: Uhh, sir. Yes you are. You said yourself in Youtube.

Xemnas: What?! WHEN WAS THAT?!

Saix: 3 weeks ago, my lord.

Xemnas began to rant all the bad words he could think of, Xigbar joined in and they began to have a cursing fight. Xemnas was about to say the worst bad word everyone has ever heard when light footsteps entered the room. It was Xion.

Xemnas: Fu--!!! Funny!!! HAHAHAHAHA!! You are so funny Xigbar!!

Xigbar: I am?!

Xemnas: *Whisper* No you're not. Just laugh with me.

Xigbar: Oh. I am!! HAHAHAHAHA!!

Roxas: *Whispers to Axel* Told'ja he's a phedophile. Xion's just a toy for him.

Axel: *Whispers back* Do you know the meaning of 'phedophile'?

Roxas: *Hiss back* Yeah I do. It's--!!

Xemnas: *Clears throat* What were you about to say again?

Axel: Right. We here have 14 tickets for a cruise. A 5 day cruise. You up for it?!

Saix: Ehem. We—

Xemnas: *Hushed Saix* We'll leave right away. Make sure everyone gets their own rooms!!

Xion: Yay!! We're going on a cruise!! Isn't that great, daddy?

Everyone except Xemnas: DADDY?!

Xion: Huh?! Is something wrong? Isn't Xemnas my daddy?!

Xemnas gave everyone in the room, except for Xion, a glare that said, "Object, die."

Everyone: Uhh... Yeah...

Xemnas: *Glares* *Smiles at Xion* Now aren't you sweet, pumpkin?

Xion: YAY!! Daddy's praising me!!

Larxene: Yo, girlfriend!! *Walks up to Xion* Let's pack our stuff!!

Xemnas: No need, we have to go straight away!!

Xion: But daddy!! Xion needs to pack up!! Xion is afraid she'll leave something behind!!

Xemnas: *Blushed* Oh. Okay, sweetheart. Take as much time as you need!!

Roxas: O_O Is it just me or did he just...?!

Axel: O_O Yeah, go figure. He just did. But that doesn't prove he's a phedophile.

Roxas: YEAH IT DOES!!

Axel: No it doesn't.....?!

**~*DEAD SILENCE*~**

Lexaeus: *Cough*

Vexen: Medicine?

Lexaeus: *Shook head*

Vexen: Then, what was that cough for?

Lexaeus: To break silence.

Zexion: So this huge hunk of meat could speak after all?

Lexaeus: *Nods*

Zexion: Okay?! That was suppose to be sarcastic...?

Larxene: You ain't sarcastic enough. *Goes to Xion's room*

**--Let's check out what the girls are doing in Xion's room--**

Xion: Larxene!! What about this one?!

Larxene: NO NO NO!!!!! That dress will make you look fat!!

Xion: Speaking of fat, there's this hot guy, *Bla bla bla*

Larxene: WHAT?! Like, no way!! *Bla bla bla*

Xion: It's true!! He even..... and then.....

Larxene: Like, that's so not cool!! He's not at all hot then!!

Xion: Yeah, he's still hot!!

Larxene: But he.......

Xion: I don't care!!

**--Lots of chatters. Err, we'll see what Axel and Roxas are doing now, shall we?--**

Axel: Should I bring this, Roxy?

Roxas: What? Another yellow shirt with red bold writings "Property of Roxas"?! WHAT THE--?!

Axel: Yup. And I have one for you too!!

Roxas: "Property of Axel"?! What are you mad, Axel!! They'll think we're gay!!

Axel: Exactly!! *LOL*

Roxas: *Smacks Axel*

Axel: Woah, small fry!! Slow down!! I'm sorry!! That was a joke!! Come on!! AKH!! I'm not gay!!

**--Fighting _again_?! Oh well. Wonder what _Xemnas_ is doing...--**

Xemnas: Now we're finally alone, Cookieeeeeeeeeeeee!!

Saix: Umm.. Why must I come to assist you, sir?

Xemnas: Take out Clara and let's play tea party!!

Saix: o_o?! I see.

**O_o Don't wanna be caught bashing the tea party. Let's skip this and see what they're doing once they're done preparing.**

Xemnas: Is everybody ready to go?!

ALL: YEAH!!!!! *Small background sound: "PEACE!!"*

Xemnas: We shall leave right away!!

Axel: Yeah, by any chance, how?!

Xemnas: Change to your normal clothes everyone!! I have a plan!!

ALL: Done changing!!

Xemnas: Well, let's go!! We're gonna teleport to the Airport!!

Saix: Uhh, sir, won't we end up appearing randomly?

Xemnas: Exactly!!

ALL: WHAT?!

Xemnas: If you don't wanna follow, don't come.

_-----*SILENCE*-----_

Xion: Okay. Let's go, daddy!! I trust you!!

Roxas: If Xion's joining, count me in!!

Axel: I'm in!!

The rest: We're in. (Lexaeus only nodded)

_*POOF*_ (A/N: I don't know how it sounds like so I chose 'POOF')

Axel: Where are we?

Roxas: I have no idea.

Axel: This smell, voices, and a heavy object above me.

Roxas: That heavy object would be me, thank you very much!!

Axel: Aww, don't sulk, Roxas. You know you're still my friend.

_--Both goes out from room.--_

Random Girl #1: *Screams*

Random Girl #2: *Takes out sword* PERVERTS!! *Charges forward*

Axel: *Dodges easily* Oops, sorry ladies, but looks like we have to go!! Catch you later!!

Random Girl #1: What were those perverts thinking?!

Random Girl #2: I was about to change my clothes too!!

Random Girl #3: If my sister were here, they'd be dead!!

Random Girls: YEAH!!

_--Outside the Ladies room--_

Roxas: Very stupid, Axel!!

Axel: Hey, who'd ever knew we would end up there at the Girl's Locker?

Roxas: Yeah, right. No one realized though.

Demyx: Ouch ouch ouch!! I'm sorry, ma'am!! I didn't mean to step on your cat's tail!!

Roxas: Should we help him?

Axel: Nah, leave 'em be.

Demyx: HEY!! HELP ME!!

Roxas: Ignore him?

Axel: Yeah.

Demyx: Ouch!! I've been trying to tell you, ma'am. I didn't mean to step on her tail!! No, ma'am. I love cats!! Honest!!

_--After the riot.--_

Xemnas: Thank you, No. 8, for helping the idiot.

Axel: Why can't we just leave him?

Xemnas: Well, here's the bad news. He's our idiot, our responsibility.

Roxas: Great. *Rolls eyes*

Saix: Umm, sir, it's time to depart.

Xemnas: Come on, gang. Into the airplane we go!!

Xion: But daddy, aren't we suppose to ride on a ship?

Xemnas: After the plane, dear.

Xion: Oh, I see.

* * *

Rin: That's the first chapter? Oooooh!! Cool!! Who made it?!

Axel (Editor): YOU DID!! D8

Rin: Oh. I see… Rate and review, folks!!


	2. Mayhem Even In The Aeroplane

Rin: Well, here they are inside the airplane!! Everything here is wonderfully edited by my editor, Axel!! Cheers for him~ YAAAAAAY!! Love him so much. Well, I don't own anything except for my brain who created the plot. Rate and Review~ THANKS!! Sorry for any grammatical mistakes, oh yeah, this time is long just because of the song, not exactly funny though.. ==a

* * *

_--Inside the airplane--_

Xemnas: Hmm?? First seat, first row?? Perfect for a superior.

Saix: I'll be sitting beside you, sir.

Xemnas: WHAT?! Where would Cookieeeeeeeeeeeee sit?!

Saix: =_=U There's still space for Cookie, sir.

Xemnas: *Breaks down and cry* IT'S COOKIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! 13 'E's!!

Saix: Yes. As you wish, sir. *Rolls eyes*

_--Meanwhile, just a few seats behind--_

Axel: Oh great!! I'm sitting with my dear Roxy!!

Roxas: I'm sitting with my best friend. This will be _fun_. *Buries head in hands*

Axel: Of course it will!! *Snicker* *Pats on back*

_--And juuust to the left of them--_

Xion: Seat 5F. Hey, gal pal!! I'm sitting with you!!

Larxene: Great!! Now, where were we? Right, that clerk was definitely looking at.....

Xion: No way!! Like...

_--Aaaaand just behind them--_

Zexion: Hmph, girls. *Rolls eyes*

Lexaeus: *Pokes Zexion*

Zexion: *Gasps* What?? *Slight glare*

Lexaeus: *Picks Zexion up* *Goes to seat next to Zexion* *Sits down* *Puts Zexion down*

Zexion: Can't you just tell me that you'll be sitting next to me?!

Lexaeus: *Shook head*

Zexion: *Mutter* Silent Hero indeed.

_--Aaand waaay behind…..?????--_

Xaldin: Hmph. Sorry, lady, but I must sit next to you. Yes, ma'am. I'm not the idiot with the guitar. By the way, ma'am, it's actually a sitar. Yes ma'am that would be Demyx. Yes, ma'am. I agree he's an idiot.

Demyx: I AM NOT AN IDIOT!! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TT_TT

Xaldin: Enough!! Where's your seat?

Demyx: Beside the old man and the scientist. TT_TT

Xaldin: Then sit next to them!!

Demyx: But they're scary!!

Xaldin: Hmph!! *Picks Demyx up and drops him on his seat* There.

Vexen: Heh heh. Don't worry Demyx. This shot won't hurt a bit.

Demyx: Daaaa...?! YEOOOOOOOOOUCH!!!

Vexen: Wrong needle.. OOPS!!

Xigbar: As if!! That's the right needle for an idiot like him!!

Vexen: Don't interfere.

Xigbar: Interfere? As if!!

Demyx: *Suddenly sings 'Simple and Clean' with exact same voice as Utada Hikaru*

_**When you walk away,**_

_****__****__**You don't hear me say,**_

_****__****__****__**Please, oh baby, don't go...**_

_****__****__****__****__**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight...**_

_****__****__****__****__****__**It's hard to let it go.**_

Xemnas: WHAT DID YOU JUST DO TO DEMYX?!

Vexen: Singing virus. Happens often.

Marluxia: Shall I slice them to bits?

Xemnas: No, he sounds like Utada Hikaru. We can use him to make money…

Marluxia: You have got to be kidding me!!

Saix: Uhh, sir, he's right.

Xemnas: Very well then. When will this plane take-off anyway?

_--After a few minutes of Demyx's 'beautiful' 'borrowed' voice ringing throughout the plane…--_

Pilot: Attention all passengers!! Please be seated for this beauty's gonna soar to the sky.

Xemnas: About time we soar to the sky. *Rolls eyes*

Flight Attendant (FA) Rose: This is your flight attendant, Rose, speaking. Please remain seated.

Axel: Check out that flight attendant. 'Scuse me, Lady Rose, can I get one huge hug from you??

Rose: But of course. *Hugs Axel*

Axel: Thank you, darling. I was feeling sick.

Rose: Would you like me to get you medicines?

Axel: A kiss would do.

Rose: Sorry, these lips are sealed. *Walks away*

Axel: Too bad, hey babe, call me. *Gave Rose a card*

Rose: I'll keep that in mind, err... Mr. Axel.

Axel: Mr. Axel…?? I like that!!

Roxas: Pfffft... Womanizer.

Axel: Aww... Is wittle Woxas jealous?

Roxas: Jealous? Please, I would be a donkey by then.

Axel: *LOL* Yeah, you're jealous. Don't worry, kiddo.

Roxas: I AM NOT JEALOUS!! *Chucks plates at Axel*

Axel: OKAY OKAY!! I GET IT!! WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE PLATES ANYWAY??

Roxas: I always carry a mountain full of plates!! Ceramics, plastic, steel, name it!!

AXEL: O_O Like, WTF??

Xemnas: Does Cookieeeeeeeeeeeee, want more tea? *Moved **Cookie**'s head so it'll nod*

Xemnas: *Points at narrator and cries* IT'S COOKIEEEEEEEEEEEE!! 13 'E's!!

Rin: Whatever, Xemmy, you gay!! I know it's got 13 'e's but it will use up more space!!

Xemnas: But you named him with 13 'e's!!

Rin: THAT WAS MY EDITOR'S IDEA!!

Axel (Editor): YOU WERE SERIOUS OF PUTTING IT IN?????

Saix: Too be honest, the narrator's right.

Rin: See?!

Xemnas: *Breaks down and cry*

Rin: LEAVE HIM, SAIX!! LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!!

Axel (Editor): *Sob* I'm ignored…

-BZZZZZZZZZZT-

Demyx: *Singing 'I Kissed a Girl' by Katy Perry*

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it!!**_

_****__**The taste of her cherry pink chapstick**_

_****__****__**I kissed a girl just to try it.**_

_****__****__****__**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**_

_****__****__****__****__**It felt so wrong, it felt so right,**_

_**Don't mean I'm in love tonight.**_

Xemnas: Now he's Katy Perry?!

Xion: WOOOOOOOOOO!! GO DEMYX!! ROCK THAT SITAR!!

Larxene: HE'S SO COOOOOOOOOOL!!!

*Spotlight shone above Demyx*

*A song randomly plays*

Demyx: *Sings 'Hot N' Cold by Katy Perry*

_**You changed your mind like a girl changes clothes!!**_

_**Yeah you, PMS like a bitch *Points at Larxene* I would know!!**_

_**And you *Still pointing at Larxene* always think, always speak cryptically**_

_**I should know that you're not good for me!!**_

'_**Cause you're hot *Points at Axel* then you're cold *Points at Vexen*,**_

_**You're yes then you're no,**_

_**You're in then you're out,**_

_***Points at Xigbar* You're up then you're down**_

_**You're wrong when it's right.**_

_**It's black then it's white.**_

_**We fight we break-up, we kiss we make-up!!**_

_**You *Points at Roxas* don't really wanna stay, no!!**_

'_**Cause you don't really wanna go!!**_

'_**Cause you're hot *Points at Axel* then you're cold *Points at Vexen*,**_

_**You're yes then you're no.**_

_**You're in then you're out,**_

_***Points at Xaldin* You're up then *Points at Lexaeus* you're down!!**_

_**We used to be just like twins, so I think.**_

_**The same energy now's a dead battery.**_

_**Used to laugh 'bout the thing**_

_**Now you're plain boring!! (That's Xemnas)**_

_**I should know that *Points at Xemnas* you're not gonna change!!**_

'_**Cause you're hot *Points at Axel* then you're cold *Points at Vexen*,**_

_**You're yes then you're no,**_

_**You're in then you're out,**_

_***Points at Xigbar* You're up then you're down**_

_**You're wrong when it's right.**_

_**It's black then it's white.**_

_**We fight we break-up, we kiss we make-up!!**_

_**You *Points at Roxas* don't really wanna stay, no!!**_

'_**Cause you don't really wanna go!!**_

'_**Cause you're hot *Points at Axel* then you're cold *Points at Vexen*,**_

_**You're yes then you're no.**_

_**You're in then you're out,**_

_***Points at Xaldin* You're up then *Points at Lexaeus* you're down!!**_

_**Someone!! Call a doctor!!**_

_**Got a case of a love bipolar!! *Points at Zexion***_

_**Stuck on a roller-coaster!!**_

_**Can't get off this ride!!**_

_**You change your mind *Does the 'Got it memorized?' move* like a girl changes clothes…**_

'_**Cause you're hot *Points at Axel* then you're cold *Points at Vexen*,**_

_**You're yes then you're no,**_

_**You're in then you're out,**_

_***Points at Xigbar* You're up then you're down**_

_**You're wrong when it's right.**_

_**It's black then it's white.**_

_**We fight we break-up, we kiss we make-up!!**_

_**You're hot *Points at Axel* then you're cold *Points at Vexen*,**_

_**You're yes then you're no,**_

_**You're in then you're out,**_

_***Points at Xigbar***** You're up then you're down**_

_**You're wrong when it's right.**_

_**It's black then it's white.**_

_**We fight we break-up, we kiss we make-up!!**_

_**You *Points at Roxas* don't really wanna stay, no!!**_

'_**Cause you don't really wanna go!!**_

'_**Cause you're hot *Points at Axel* then you're cold *Points at Vexen*,**_

_**You're yes then you're no.**_

_**You're in then you're out,**_

_***Points at Xaldin* You're up then *Points at Lexaeus* you're down!! *Voice echoes***_

EVERYONE: O_O...

Xion: AWESOME!! YOU SOUND EXACTLY LIKE KATY PERRY!!

Larxene: AGREED!! DEMYX YOU'RE AWESOME!!

Rose: My my, Mr. Demyx, you certainly... Rock!!

Marluxia: Now, all the chicks are crazed about him.

Roxas: O_O

Axel: Heh, I could do better tha—Roxas?! DUDE?! ARE YOU OKAY?!

Roxas: O_O *Slumps down*

Axel: ROXAS?!

Roxas: Too cool... to be true... Katy Perry's voice..... Awesome!!! *Faints*

Axel: Demyx, you idiot!! You made MY Roxas faint!!

Everyone except Roxas: O_O..... Like… WTF?!

Rose: Please everyone, settle down!! Mr. Superior, please help!!

Xemnas: Understood. IF YOU GUYS DON'T SHUT UP NONE OF YOU WILL GET ICE CREAM!!

The rest of the crew: *SHUTS UP*

Xemnas: Would that be alright, Ms. Rose?

Rose: That would do. *Speaks in Mic* Ehem, we will be arriving at Twilight Town shortly.

Saix: Already? Heff, this will be fun.

Lexaeus: *Nods*

Zexion: SPEAK!! GODDAMNIT LEXEAUS!! SPEEEEEAAAAAK!!!!

Vexen: *Gave Zexion tranquillizer* Sorry about that, folks.

Xaldin: No, ma'am, Demyx will always be an idiot. Yes, ma'am, I'm afraid of that too.

Demyx: Afraid of what?

Xaldin: I'm afraid this lady is right. We have to put you in a hospital.

Demyx: But I'm not crazy!!

Xaldin: Yes, but you're an idiot.

Demyx: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! TT_TT


	3. Taxi Mishap, Much!

Oh great! NEW CHAPTER~ Oh, thanks to Otakufreak101 for reviewing and giving me a bit of an idea, and give 'em an idea too! Who knows, you could help her! Hehe (I hope you don't mind me saying useless stuff, Otakufreak101)... Anyhow, back to the REALLY SHORT CHAPTER. Dedicated to: Otakufreak101 for giving me an awesome idea! No edits were made by my editor in the Taxi incident.

* * *

Roxas: Hurrrmph.. *Yawn* What happened..?

Axel: Oh, you're awake, Princess.

Roxas: WHAT THE-? AXEL?

Axel: You've been sleeping for 3 hours.

Roxas: What? HOW?

Axel: Demyx singing Hot and Cold.

Roxas: Hell yeah. His voice sounded like Katy Perry. How awesome could that get?

Axel: ...Right.

Roxas: *Blush* By the way, I'm sorry I slept on your chest. Was I heavy?

Axel: (Awwwww! He's too cute!) No, it's okay, Roxy.

Roxas: Well, whatever. *Looks away*

Axel: (Great, now he's ignoring me.)

FA Rose: Please fasten your seatbelts. In 5 minutes time, we will reach Twilight Town International Airport.

Xemnas: Right. BUCKLE UP, EVERYBODY!

Other Org. XIII: *Does what Xemnas told them just to get ice-cream*

_-BZZZZZZZZZZZZT-_

Pilot: This is your pilot speaking. Thank you for riding this airplane. We hope to serve you again. SEE YA!

Xemnas: That's one funky pilot.

Saix: Indeed he was, sir.

_-In the airport-_

Larxene: Open my goddamn bag, and you won't be able to see the goddamn sun ever again. *Points knives under Security Guards chin*

Security #1: *Whimper* *Nods*

Larxene: Just what I like to hear. Oh Demy! Yoo-hoo! Do you mind helping me carry these bags?

Demyx: Why me? You have other 12 guys to choose from!

Larxene: Yeah, but you're the most idiotic of them all. Be a little smart and help me.

Xion: I guess that's a bit too rough, Larxy.

Larxene: Why is that, darling?

Xion: Demyx is already whimpering and crying on your precious designer bags.

Larxene: WHAT? WHICH ONE? *Checks all the bags*

Xion: I did say 'bags'.

Larxene: *TOTAL RAMPAGE ON DEMYX* (So that's why Demyx feared her most)

Axel: Sheesh, calm down, buggy.

Larxene: *Turns around from Demyx* Well now, isn't it my favorite red-head. Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?

Axel: Drop it, Sparky. We don't want our little Keyblade Master over there to get jealous.

Roxas: *Shouting from the far end* I. AM. NOT. JEALOUS!

Axel: Hush! No shouting!

Roxas: ...Idiot *Murmur* *Continues whatever he's doing*

Larxene: Whatever, honey. I want you, hot head. I don't care about Mr. Sunshine.

Marluxia: Here we go, Larxene being all flirty again.

Larxene: Ya gotta problem with that, gay guy?

Marluxia: You asking for a fight, bitch?

The rest: Oooooh... Scary!

Rin (Narrator): Now, Marluxia MUST be stupid enough to call Larxene a female dog. Yes, you guys should know what happens next, I wanna add the violence but before I did, Zexion sortta interupted me and thus, here's the rest of the dumb scenario my sugar-high self made. So, on with the show~

Zexion: Ugh... Shut up, you two.

Vexen: Yeah, shut up!

Lexaeus: *Nods*

Zexion: GAH! *Strangling Lexaeus to no avail* SPEAK!

Vexen: Easy there, emo boy. *Gave Zexion another shot of tranquillizer*

Xaldin: No, ma'am. I'm afraid our talk must end here. I have to leave. Yes, ma'am, be safe. Goodbye, Fluffy. I hope the idiot doesn't step on your tail again.

Demyx: HEY! THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!

Xaldin: *Hits Demyx's head* Ooops... My hand slipped.

Xemnas: ENOUGH! YOU ALL ARE LIKE CLOWNS! LET'S GET GOING TO THE SHIP!

Xion: *Teary eyes* Is daddy angry at Xion too? Did Xion do something bad?

Xemnas: *Panic face* N-No! Xion, no, sweetheart, y-you didn't do anything wrong!

Xion: But daddy is now angry!

Xemnas: True, but daddy is angry at them! Not you, pumpkin.

Xion: YAAAY! *Skips around*

_-Xemnas goes away for check-in-_

Xion: You guys should be happy I saved your sorry butts.

Xialdin: Well, missy, you sure are a smooth-talker.

Xigbar: Does that mean you're not, Xaldin?

Saix: Quiet! We don't want Lord Xemnas over there to go KABOOM!

Axel: However much I like how that sounds, I agree with Saix.

Xemnas comes back

Xemnas: Let's go. To the cruise! The ship's name is Oblivious Star. It's big.

Roxas: Then can we go now?

Xemnas: *Nods and points towards the sky-er ceiling* TO THE TAXI!

_-Taxi Center-_

Xemnas: Alright, remember the groups, I must go with Saix. Roxas, take care of Axel and Demyx. Marluxia, you know what to do. Vexen, treat Zexion well and...

Saix: Vexen, avoid putting Zexion together with Lexaeus. Poor Lexy's got enough of strangling for one day. Luxord, no more rum, Larxene and Xion will take care of you.

Xaldin: What about me?

Saix: Stick with Xigbar and DON'T let him defy anyone's gravity level energy or whatever.

Xigbar: Aww... You spoiled the fun, X-pup!

_-Xemnas's Taxi-_

Saix: You go first, Lord Xemnas.

Xemnas: Okaaaaay. *Enters*

Saix: (Muahahaha! Now's my chance to sit on Cookieeeeeeeeeeeee)

Xemnas: What was that, Saix?

Saix: Nothing, Superior.

Xemnas: *Shrugs*

Saix: *Sat on Cookieeeeeeeeeeeee* Did I sit on Cookieeeeeeeeeeeee?

Xemnas: *LOUD gasp* YOU SAT ON COOKIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Saix: Oops... Sorry, Superior. *Took him outta his butt* Here you go.

Xemnas: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! HIS LEFT EYE IS DISPATCHED! NOOOOOOOOO!

Saix: 'Scuse me, driver? Sorry for the trouble...

Random Driver: Oh yeah, no biggie. But are you sure he's a man?

Saix: Well, we don't call him Man*BEEP* for nothing... What's with the censor?

Random Driver: The author realized she's not allowed to use such harsh words so she censored every word.

Saix: How do you know?

Random Driver: She doesn't call me 'Random Driver' for nothing ya know.

Saix: O_O... I don't dare to ask.

* * *

Rin: And with that, Xemnas kept on wailing how Cookieeeeeeeeeeeee was broken and that Saix would go to hell for his actions in 'murdering' the teddy bear which I think isn't his. Anyhow, I'm glad the other taxis have no problem. Right, guys?

Other Org. XIII: Yup 8]

Rin: That wraps up everything for today~ Rate and review folks!

Other Org. XIII: Glad she didn't see that smile we hid from her... :)


End file.
